The invention relates to a method for patterning an organic antireflection layer by means of DUV (deep ultraviolet) lithography followed by an ARC (anti-reflection coating) open etching step. The antireflection layer, which comprises an organic polymer, is formed below the photoresist layer as an intermediate layer. The metal layer situated beneath the antireflection layer is then etched in a subsequent step.
Semiconductor structures are usually equipped with a multilevel metalization with corresponding interconnects that are connected via vertical intermediate connections to one another and/or to active or doped elements of the semiconductor structure. The interconnects and the intermediate connections are fabricated in a plurality of process steps which comprise deposition, patterning, and etching steps.
A customary method for fabricating a two-level metalization consists in firstly fabricating a connection to individual functional elements of the semiconductor structure. To that end, with the aid of a photolithographic process followed by an etching step, an opening is produced through the oxide layer situated on the semiconductor structure, thereby defining the position of the intermediate connection in the first metalization plane. This opening, which extends vertically through the semiconductor structure, is subsequently filled with a thin adhesion layer (also referred to as liner), e.g. titanium nitride, and a metal, e.g. tungsten, in a deposition process, e.g. a CVD (chemical vapor deposition) or sputtering method. Since the deposition process cannot be limited just to the opening, rather deposition is effected on the entire surface of the semiconductor structure, the excess metal on the surface must be removed for example by means of a so-called CMP (chemical mechanical polishing) process or by etching-back. Afterwards, a metalization, e.g. made of aluminum, is applied on the oxide layer present and is then patterned photolithographically in order to produce the desired interconnect structure. That is done by applying a photoresist from which a photoresist etching mask is formed photolithographically, so that etching can then be effected through the etching mask and, finally, the interconnects remain.
A photolithography method is used for this as standard, in which method an organic intermediate layer made of a polymer, i.e. an ARC (anti reflecting coating layer) polymer as antireflection layer, is inserted below the photoresist layer in order to preclude reflections during the exposure of the photoresist and hence to minimize the reflected light and thereby to improve the resolution. This involves a standard photo-process for sub-0.5 mm technologies with DUV exposure.
However, in the processxe2x80x94which is effected after the photolithographic step for forming the photoresist etching maskxe2x80x94of etching the metal layer situated beneath the intermediate layer, this intermediate (ARC polymer) leads to problems. The ARC polymer layer is not opened during the photolithographic process. Therefore, the etching process for patterning the interconnects must begin with an ARC open etching step (polymer etch). The second step is then the metal etching step (normal two-step process).
Furthermore, a good ARC open etching must satisfy various stipulations. These stipulations consist in realizing a low consumption of resist, which is difficult to realize in view of the mutually conflicting requirements made of the thickness of the photoresist (photoresist etching mask) by the etching process and the photolithography. The thinnest possible resist layer is required for the photolithography and the thickest possible resist layer is required for the etching. Furthermore, it is necessary to guarantee a good dimensional accuracy of the structures (i.e. good CD performance) and freedom from residues.
By way of example, N2, O2 or N2, O2 and CO are used for etching ARC layers. The high consumption of resist and oblique resist edges are noted as particular disadvantages here. Moreover, a poor CD (critical dimension) performance results in that the line width decreases and the line ends are patterned with a taper.
When etching with CHF3/CF4/O2/Ar or CHF3/CF4/O2 gases (gas flow 80/50/20/16 sccm, p=160 mTorr, P=600W, B=20 Gauss) the CD performance is very poor, i.e. the line widths are reduced to an excessively great extent.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for patterning an organic antireflection layer, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which provides for a low consumption of resist and, in particular, results in steeper resist sidewalls and a significantly improved CD performance.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for patterning an organic antireflection layer by DUV lithography followed by ARC open etching. The method comprises:
providing a substrate with a metal layer, a photoresist, and an antireflection layer as an intermediate layer of an organic polymer formed between the photoresist and the metal layer;
etching the (ARC polymer) intermediate layer in a CF4 ARC open process with the following process parameters:
and with high selectivity with respect to the photoresist; and
subsequently etching the metal layer beneath the anti-reflection layer.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the etching is performed in an etching chamber with plasma assistance
According to the invention, the polymer intermediate layer is etched by means of a CF4 ARC open process with high selectivity with respect to the photoresist, the etching being performed in an etching chamber with plasma assistance with an RF power of approximately 600 W.
In order to increase the etching selectivity, the CF4 ARC open process is assisted by a proportion of CHF3 and a small proportion of O2.
The unit sccm pertains to the gas flow of the CF4, CHF3O2, and Ar gas feed.
The advantages of the method according to the invention are a low consumption of resist and steep resist sidewalls. That makes it possible to use smaller resist thicknesses, thereby extending the process window of the lithography. The steeper resist sidewalls result in a very good CD performance, since the line widths remain constant and the line ends maintain their form. Moreover, no residues, so-called fences, remain on the resist sidewalls.
A further advantage of the invention is to be seen in the fact that, by virtue of the F ions in the etching chemistry, it becomes possible to introduce automatic end point identification. This end point identification prevents overetching and thus unnecessary resist attacks.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for patterning organic antireflection layer, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.